MEMS interferometric devices communicate desired wavelengths of light by selectively changing the optical cavity depth of the interferometer. Fabrication of conventional MEMS interferometric devices typically results in interferometric devices where the optical properties essentially define the electrical and mechanical properties. In other words, the speed and the drive voltage of the device are determined defacto as a result of the optical design requirements. Moreover, actuation of the interferometric device typically results in significant deformation of the movable portion of the interferometer, including the active region of the interferometer.